fw_marshalia13fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Nicky Maurice Parlouzer (more commonly known as Sonic the Hedgehog) is a Mobian hedgehog with the gift of super speed and the power to harness the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic is the legendary hero of his world and most known for thwarting many of Dr. Eggman's plans for world domination. Appearance Sonic is a hedgehog with blue fur and peach skin on his muzzle, inside his ears, on his stomach, as well as his arms. As a child, like other Mobian children, his eyes were jet black but grew to have green eyes. Sonic was short and chubbier as a child, but grew taller and thinner since then. While mostly naked, Sonic wears red sneakers with white cuffs and straps with gold buckles and white gloves with cuffs. Background Early Life Sonic was born as Nicky Parlouzer to Bernadette and Jules Parlouzer. Because of his born super speed, Nicky was nicknamed as "Sonic" and soon had his named changed legally. At some point in the past, Sonic was separated from his family. Childhood Adventures When Dr. Eggman and his assistant, Dr. Julian Snively, began their strip-mining and processing of South Island as well as major construction and refinements on Westside Island, Sonic made his first appearance to the two doctors and followed them all the way to their base on the island, battling and defeating the duo within the Final Zone, while also rescuing Walter Naugus from the Special Zone, who was disguised as King Nigel Acorn. The two doctors fled to Westside Island where they continued with their original plans, and Sonic would chase them down; however, his victory over the villains inspired the creation of the Freedom Fighters, who resided in Westside Island's Knothole, a hideaway from Dr. Eggman, who conquered their original home, Mobotropolis. With new friends in tow, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters chased down the two doctors, with Miles "Tails" Prower close to Sonic's side as his sidekick and best buddy. While on Westside Island, Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn met Dulcy the Dragon who ran away from her home. Tails was slightly frightened by her but Sonic assured him that there was nothing to fear. Dulcy was in disbelief at how Sonic had nobody to tell him what to do and all he had achieved from that. Soon after, he and the other Freedom Fighters taught Dulcy to be herself and to choose her own fate. Eventually, Sonic would reach the original version of Eggman's flying fortress, the Death Egg, where he battled a Silver Sonic model and Eggman in his battlesuit. Ultimately, Sonic put a stop to the doctors' plans and defeated them. Soon, he would come to discover that Walter Naugus was impersonating King Acorn after he and the Freedom Fighters had saved the real king from the Special Zone. Sonic and his team defeated Naugus, bringing peace to the Kingdom of Acorn. Later, Sonic would go off on his own for some time and find himself in a time-traveling adventure with an older version of himself. They would contend against two versions of Dr. Eggman and the evil Time-Eater. After they defeated the evil doctors, Sonic would return to his own time, slowly forgetting the events ever happened. After Dr. Eggman chained Little Planet down in search of the Time Stones after it appeared over Never Lake, Sonic chased after him. It was at Never Lake he would meet Amy Rose, an admirer of Sonic's who would later get kidnapped by Eggman's newest Super Badnik; Metal Sonic. After rescuing Amy by defeating Metal Sonic in a race, Sonic successfully prevented Dr. Eggman from obtaining any Time Stones and defeated the evil doctor. Eggman would not stay down easily, and eventually set out to relaunch the Death Egg from where it had crash-landed on Angel Island. He would be joined in this endeavor by Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of the island and its source of flight, the Master Emerald. Knuckles was convinced that Sonic and Tails were trying to steal the Emerald, and he attacked Sonic and stole the Chaos Emeralds from him after the pair arrived on the island. The pair would go on to engage Eggman's forces and Knuckles in battle on several occasions, though Knuckles would eventually learn Eggman's true nature and the first Death Egg would be brought down for good. After these early victories, peace returned to South Island, until Sonic's friend, Tails, was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. In the Underground Zone, Sonic fought against Coconuts of the Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad and the Egg Antlion. After defeating them, Sonic came across the other two members of the S6 Squad, Scratch and Grounder, who pretended to use their double agent, Breezie, as a hostage, but Sonic managed to take both out. Sonic took Breezie along with him afterwards, who winded up betraying him, with Breezie revealing her betrayal to Sonic when they reached the Scrambled Egg Zone. It was here where the prototype version of Silver Sonic made its appearance and battled Sonic, but was eventually defeated. Sonic eventually faced off against Eggman in the Egg Storm Chamber, where Eggman held Tails captive. However, the Naugus twins, Walter and Wendy, arrived nearby seeking revenge on both Eggman and Sonic. Eggman let Tails go free in an attempt to keep Sonic from chasing after him while Eggman fled before the twins could find him. However, he was intercepted and trapped in crystal by the twins before he could escape, and Sonic caught up with him moments later, only to be trapped in crystal himself by Wendy, and taken away by the Naugus Twins. In the end, the twins were defeated, and both Sonic and Eggman were set free. Sonic however became reluctant to share the tale of Breezie's betrayal even with his closest friends. Dreamcast Adventures At some point in the past, Lupe the Wolf's village was invaded by Dr. Eggman's forces. Thankfully, Sonic, Sally Acorn and Antoine D'Coolette came to her aid. Sonic ran off to follow and defeat Dr. Eggman while Antoine defended Sally and Lupe. Using the terrain of the Thunder Plains Zone to his advantage, Sonic lead the evil dictator into a lightning bolt, destroying the doctor's vehicle and sending him fleeing while Sonic made a mockery of his nemesis's name. Sonic's battles with the mad doctor would continue, and he later went up against Eggman and the revived Metal Sonic who the doctor rescued from Little Planet. Sonic defeated the two in the doctor's revived Death Egg, the Death Egg Mk. II, which was built around the small planet. When the doctor hatched a plan involving his airship, the Egg Carrier, and the water-based Demi-God Chaos, Sonic teamed up with his friends in order to put a stop to the dictator once more. Dr. Eggman successfully powered up Chaos with the seven Chaos Emeralds into Perfect Chaos, but Sonic was able to become Super Sonic and stop the monster's rampage. Another adventure would see Sonic gain a new rival in the form of Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic had to prove his innocence since Shadow was mistaken for him, and eventually Sonic and his friends made their way to Space Colony ARK, where Sonic and Shadow teamed up to stop the Biolizard. Sonic would later cross paths with Shadow again when Tails, Knuckles, and he joined forces to form Team Sonic. This group would battle Shadow's Team Dark and then join forces with them, Team Chaotix, and Team Rose to battle Neo Metal Sonic and his transformed state, Metal Overlord. Sonic would continue to make new friends on his adventures, such as the powerful robot Emerl, who was later destroyed and rebuilt into Gemerl by Eggman. Sonic and his allies would eventually get caught up in the launch of Eggman's first Genesis Wave, which resulted in the planet being split into multiple pocket dimensions. He would also befriend Cream the Rabbit and her companion Cheese while helping them save Cream's mother Vanilla. When the Black Arms descended on Sonic's World, Sonic worked with most of his friends and G.U.N.'s forces to repel their invasion of the planet. Eventually, Sonic and his friends met up with Shadow (whom they had encountered during this crisis) on the Black Comet, as Shadow was about to hand the seven Chaos Emeralds he had gathered to Black Doom, the leader of the Black Arms. Sonic and the others told Shadow to stop though. It was then revealed that Black Doom wished to harvest humans as food. Taking the Emeralds, Black Doom used Chaos Control to warp the Black Comet down to Sonic's World. Black Doom then explained that he helped Professor Gerald Robotnik create Shadow from his blood in return for the Chaos Emeralds, which were needed to bring the comet down to the surface. Black Doom then paralyzed Sonic and his allies with a special gas and left them to be devoured by his offspring. However, Shadow broke through the paralysis and chased after Black Doom. Eventually, Sonic saw Shadow kill Black Doom, who had transformed into Devil Doom, as Super Shadow and take the Black Comet back into space where it was destroyed with the Eclipse Cannon, stopping the invasion. Recent Adventures Future adventures saw Sonic team up with the otherworldly princess Blaze the Cat to battle Dr. Eggman Nega, and later meet Marine the Raccoon and help her and Blaze battle Nega's pirates led by Captain Whisker. He would also be caught up in Eggman's schemes to harness the power of a monstrous creature in an aborted timeline that saw him meet Silver the Hedgehog while battling the evil of Solaris. Sonic would go on and face new foes, such as the Babylon Rogues and their leader-yet another speedy rival-Jet the Hawk. He would again face Dr. Nega and meet Silver-a first for both of them due to alterations to time-when the time traveling Hedgehog came back in time to try and stop Nega's plans. Sonic would also travel and be summoned to two realms, where he contended with the evildoers that endangered each one, respectively. Another adventure with Silver saw Sonic and Tails attempting to save the Wisp alien species from Eggman's clutches. At one point, after the Dark Princess was released from her prison, Sonic would team up with the Freedom Fighters, primarily Marsha and Julie-Su, in defeating her. Sonic, with Tails and Knuckles, would cross paths again with Marsha and Julie-Su, accompanied by Gold, and would team up with them and Team Dark, Team Rose, and Team Chaotix to fight Dr. Eggman, Team Hooligan and Team Metal. Personality Sonic is an extremely confident individual who lives for adventure and going as fast as he can. He is a born risk-taker, and not always in favor of following the rules. Be that as it may, he has a firm conviction of justice and a desire to see Dr. Eggman and all others like him defeated. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it is that he tends to take too much upon himself. He also enjoys somewhat antagonistic friendships with both Knuckles and Antoine D'Coolette. Powers and Abilities Sonic's most notable ability is his incredible super speed, allowing him to cruise at speeds far surpassing Mach 1 which is at the blistering speed of 768 mph or more. While his top speed is unknown, glimpses of Sonic's prowess are shown in his tendency to routinely scale vertical walls, effortlessly knock down enemies in his path and run over water, plow straight through foes, and even cause the ground to explode in his wake. He is also stated to be the fastest thing alive in any world. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at maximum tilt in straight lines, but also in full tight circles and through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. However, he has trouble keeping his balance when coming to a sudden halt at full speed though. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Sonic can also set strong winds in motions with high-speed movements to attack opponents, similar to aerokinesis. Sonic possesses extreme acrobatic skills, agility, and reflexes enough to compliment his astonishing speed, enabling him to avoid sizable voluminous and minuscule obstacles with precise jumps and delicate movements despite their close proximity and incoming speed. Sonic is incredibly resilient to pain and damage, capable of taking beating after beating from a large spectrum of adversaries without any lasting injuries. He is also a skilled fighter and a profound user of hand-to-hand combat. Even during his earlier adventures, he had the capabilities to singlehandedly take on hordes of Eggman's robots. Like Shadow, Sonic can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control, which allows him to teleport to other locations. Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the Spin Dash, a technique in which he, while curled into a concussive ball or cutting disk, can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. He also has an aerial variant of it called the "Homing Attack" where homes into a target from midair while in spinball form. Transformations Super Sonic Main Article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Sonic. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Sonic is Sonic's ultimate form. In this state, all of Sonic's abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. However, this transformation consumes a lot of energy, meaning it cannot be maintained for long. Dark Sonic Main Article: Dark Sonic Using the negative energies from the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can become a much more powerful super state called Dark Sonic. Much like Super Sonic, Dark Sonic enhances Sonic's normal abilities, allows Sonic to fly, and makes Sonic nearly invincible. However, this form also consumes energy. Sonic the Werehog Main Article: Sonic the Werehog After unwillingly absorbing the corruptive energies of Dark Gaia, Sonic gained the power to turn into a werewolf-like form named Sonic the Werehog at night time. In this state, Sonic loses his trademark speed, but he still retains his lightning reflexes and agility. He also gains super strength, sharp claws, extendable arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's strong will prevents him from going bonkers like most others would, he does gain some minor feral behavior. He permanently lost this form before his battle with Dark Gaia when the energy from Dark Gaia that granted him his Werehog form was re-absorbed by Dark Gaia to complete its full awakening into Perfect Dark Gaia. Relationships Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Sonic's arch nemesis, due to the latter having constantly foiled his schemes for world domination. Despite Sonic's massive streak of victories, he's occasionally had to team up with the doctor for the greater good, such as when the Space Colony ARK was plummeting towards the planet. All the same, though, while Eggman will stop at nothing to defeat Sonic, and vice versa, Sonic has never really been shown to take much account of his adversary; he takes his fights with Eggman and his goons very lightly, cracking jokes and remaining fully confident that he can ruin his enemy's day, even when being confronted by the madman's deadliest of forces. Miles "Tails" Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick, helping him a lot on his adventures. Sonic and Tails are as close as brothers and always stick by each other's side, willing to put themselves and/or anything at risk for those they love and care about. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Sonic's greatest rivals and best friends. They have known each other for a long time, but their relationship is somewhat complicated. Sonic and Knuckles are much like oil and water. While Sonic exemplifies the wind, laid-back, cool and free, Knuckles is the mountain, stern, serious and unmovable, which cause them to argue a lot. Because of their differences and morals, they do not understand each other and they do not always see eye to eye. While Knuckles at times rebuts his help and claims he could do better, Sonic just rolls with it and is merely glad to help him. Sonic always welcomes a challenge from Knuckles and enjoys teasing him for fun because of his serious nature, and will even try getting him angry so he can fight him. Despite their differences, the two of them are connected by a hot-blooded friendship, and have joined forces many times. Amy Rose Amy is another one of Sonic's close friends, and also happens to be his self-proclaimed girlfriend. Amy has been a maniacal fan of Sonic for a long time, but Sonic does not show as much attraction to her. Her affection for Sonic only grew after he rescued her from Metal Sonic. On occasion, Sonic has been known to affectionately tease Amy for her crush on him, though deep down, he does not reciprocate any her of feelings. Still, he as always viewed her as a dependable, reliable, and trustworthy ally. Shadow the Hedgehog When Sonic and Shadow first met, they started out as enemies, each trying to stop the other from achieving their goals (Sonic was trying to save the world while Shadow tried to destroy it via the Eclipse Cannon). However, when Shadow discovered he had been mislead by fake memories, he and Sonic joined forces to save the planet. Since then, they have remained arch-rivals, but also comrades, and have helped each other out on numerous occasions. Silver the Hedgehog Like with Knuckles and Shadow, Sonic's relationship with Silver had gotten off to a rocky start (although the events of their initial meeting were erased from the timeline); the two were enemies, and Silver stopped at nothing to eliminate Sonic, having been tricked into deeming him responsible for the destruction of his timeline. However, upon realizing he was tricked, he joined forces with both Sonic and Shadow to defeat a super-dimensional threat. Even though he and Sonic are now allies, Silver still tends to get irritated by the former's cheeky attitude. Like Knuckles, Sonic will occasionally tease Silver for his core traits, although the two share very similar morals. Mighty the Armadillo Mighty the Armadillo is amongst Sonic's oldest of friends, and the two are close allies despite having not met in some time. According to Mighty, it was the hedgehog who had in the past inspired him to get his act together. Charles the Hedgehog Charles is Sonic's uncle. Sonic has on more than one occasion demonstrated a willingness to protect Chuck at all costs. Sally Acorn Sonic and Sally are close friends and allies who dated each other for a brief time in their preteens. During their life as Freedom Fighters, Sonic and Sally regularly got on each others' nerves, usually due to the former's ego and attitude and the latter's impatience with said qualities. Despite their disagreements, the two had a strong commitment to the Freedom Fighters and to one another. Even after they broke up, Sonic and Sally remained close friends. Antoine D'Coolette Antoine has envied Sonic the Hedgehog's superior abilities over the years, and puts on bravado not unlike the Hedgehog's in battle while enjoying any opportunity to be amused as Sonic's expense. Antoine often thinks of Sonic as his rival, despite that being too high of an opinion of himself. Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi Marsha is a friend of Sonic and teammate. Not much is known about their relationship but Sonic approves of Marsha and Tails' relationship. Metal Sonic Metal Sonic is Sonic's robotic alter ego, created by Dr. Eggman for the sole purpose of destroying him. He is one of Sonic's earliest foes and his first true rival, being able to copy both his speed and power. Both of them share a violent rivalry/enemy relationship with each other. Sonic first encountered Metal Sonic on Little Planet where the robot kidnapped Amy Rose, forcing Sonic to defeat him to save Amy, inadvertently turning Metal Sonic from one viewing him as an enemy into a bitter and deadly rival. On the other hand, Sonic has never considered Metal Sonic his enemy in the true sense of the word. Scourge the Hedgehog Scourge is Sonic's evil counterpart from the Dark Mirror Zone who Sonic has a hatred for. Scourge thought he figured out why Sonic did not like him: all Sonic needed was one bad day, and he would be just like Scourge. Sonic stated the exact opposite, saying that all Scourge needed was some good qualities and he would be just like Sonic. This gave Scourge some self-doubt that let to him reinventing his own identity and making him a much greater threat than before. At the same time, Scourge has become a grim reminder to Sonic of what he would become if he went down a dark path. Jet the Hawk Sonic has been rivals with Jet the Hawk since they first met, and their dynamic relationship is based on their competitive nature and distinct respect for one another. In their first meeting, Sonic lost to Jet in an Extreme Gear chase, but rather than being upset, Sonic eagerly recognized him as a worthy new rival. Early on, Sonic's rivalry with Jet was rather one-sided, and Jet would often anger Sonic with his constant mockery of him. Nevertheless, Sonic recognized Jet's skills as an Extreme Gear rider and kept a professional, yet competitive, attitude around him. Eventually, Sonic settled his own dispute with Jet after he beat him in a race. Soon after, they would establish a more friendly relationship based on mutual respect, and promised each other to compete again later, though they still remain firm rivals. Family * Jules Parlouzer (father) * Bernadette Parlouzer (mother) * Charles Parlouzer (uncle) * Robert O'Hedge (cousin) * Mari-An O'Hedge (cousin-in-law) * Jon O'Hedge (cousin-once-removed) * Sonia Parlouzer (sister) * Manic Parlouzer (brother) * Shadow the Hedgehog ("cousin";arch-rival) Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Miles "Tails" Prower (best friend and sidekick; as close as brothers) ** Knuckles the Echidna (best friend and friendly rival) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose (best friend and self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charmy Bee * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Freedom Fighters ** Freedom Fighters *** Sally Acorn (close friend and ex-girlfriend) *** Antoine D'Coolette *** Bunnie D'Coolette *** Rotor the Walrus *** NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *** Elias Acorn *** Julie-Su the Echidna *** Anastasia "Marsha" Vixi *** Gold the Tenrec *** Cosmo the Seedrian *** Saffron the Bee *** Courtney Kittredge *** Maria Robotnik ** The Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf *** Marshall Vixi ** The Adventurers *** Finn Mertins *** Jake the Dog *** Marceline Abadeer *** Marshalia Abadeer *** Lumpy Space Princess ** The Shijin Warriors *** Dulcy the Dragon * Tikal * Blaze the Cat * Coconut Crew * Marine the Raccoon * Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Emerl * Vanilla the Rabbit * G.U.N. ** Commander Tower ** Team Dark *** Shadow the Hedgehog (ally and arch-rival) *** Rouge the Bat *** E-123 Omega ** Samantha Vixi * Princess Elise * Wisps ** Yacker * Kingdom of Acorn ** Nigel Acorn ** Geoffrey St, John (rival) * Monkey Khan * Li Moon Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog (arch-rival) * Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) * Silver the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk (in speed) * Johnny * Metal Sonic * Zero the Jackal * Geoffrey St. John * Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (arch-nemesis) ** Orbot ** Cubot ** The Badnik Horde ** The Egg Army ** Team Metal * Team Hooligan ** Fang the Sniper ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Chaos (formerly) * Biolizard * Dr. Eggman Nega * Captain Whisker * Johnny * Mini & Mum * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Iblis * Solaris * Ifrit * Dark Gaia * The Time Eater * The Deadly Six * The Ooo Empire ** The King of Ooo ** Toronto ** Ash ** Magic Man * Dark Princess Trivia